The Fallen Crows
by Grey Cho
Summary: Di kehidupan mana pun, gagak akan tetap menjadi gagak. [AR/AU]


Ada saatnya burung-burung di angkasa mati. Mereka terjatuh dan mendarat di daratan. Kemudian, ada suatu masa ketika burung itu kembali bangkit, dalam sosok yang sama dengan ingatan yang hampa. Burung-burung terjatuh, yang terlupa bagaimana caranya kembali terbang di angkasa.

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AU/AR

Reincarnation

 **The Fallen Crows**

Kageyama berlari di antara keramaian, membelah puluhan manusia dengan teriakan "permisi". Pemuda berambut legam diburu waktu. Ada jadwal latihan _karate_ yang menunggu. Bila terlambat, dia tahu telinganya harus mendengarkan ceramah sang senior entah berapa lama. Wajah Kageyama mendongak, melihat _videtron_ , sang pemuda disuguhkan dengan iklan yang menampilkan pemuda berambut cokelat tengah mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kageyama tak mengenal aktor tersebut. Namun, entah kenapa, dia merasa sebal setiap melihat wajahnya terpampang di layar. Kageyama ingat ketika untuk kali pertama dirinya melihat penampakan sang pemuda di sebuah serial drama. Kageyama merasa ada urgensi untuk lekas memindahkan saluran televisi atau mematikan televisinya. Oikawa Tooru, begitulah nama sang pemuda yang tengah digandrungi gadis remaja era kini.

" _Bacchiri_!" Suara sang aktor terdengar, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang merupakan kaum hawa repot-repot berhenti hanya untuk menjerit kegirangan.

Kageyama berdecak. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Rute menuju sekolah membuatnya kepalanya kerapkali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dia melihat ke kanan, menatap sebuah kedai soba dengan pelayan bertubuh tinggi dan berjanggut tipis. Seorang manajer memanggil nama sang pelayan. Asahi namanya. Kageyama berpandangan dengan sang pemuda. Tak lama, tapi meninggalkan kesan di benak sang pemuda. Rasanya, Kageyama bisa mengetahui betapa baik dan lugu pemuda berjanggut tersebut. Di tikungan, Kageyama berpapasan dengan penjaga toko musik. Pemilik kepala _blond_ itu tak pernah absen menampakkan batang hidung dengan _headset_ di telinga. Ekspresi sang penjaga toko dengan _nametag_ "Tsukiyama" itu entah kenapa membuat Kageyama jengah. Meski sang penjaga tak berkata apa pun kepadanya, Kageyama seolah dapat membayangkan sang pemuda _blond_ tengah mengejeknya. Alhasil, tiap kali melewati sang pemuda, Kageyama selalu menjulurkan lidah, seolah mengajak sang penjaga toko berkelahi.

Kembali berlari, Kageyama melihat poster yang ditempel di seluruh dinding sebuah bangunan, poster yang mempromosikan sebuah band. Mata kelam Kageyama sempat membaca beberapa nama yang tertera. Iwaizumi, Tanaka, Akaashi, dan Shimizu. Terlihat empat orang. Satu pemuda berambut jigrak hitam dengan alis tebal bernama Iwazumi memegang gitar, pemuda berkepala plontos bernama Tanaka tengah duduk di balik _drum_ , pemuda bernama Akaashi memegang mikrofon, dan satu-satunya gadis di dalam band tersebut berdiri anggun di belakang _keyboard_ merah. Kembali berlari, Kageyama dikejutkan dengan gemuruh kencang dari lapangan basket. Sang pemuda menoleh sejenak, menatap beberapa pemain basket bertubuh menjulang yang tengah memasuki lapangan. Salah satu pemain memiliki rambut perak dengan wajah seperti orang asing. Satunya lagi sepertinya merupakan pangeran lapangan lantaran teriakan para gadis kian kencang saat sang pemuda memasuki arena. Ya, pemuda tinggi bernama Wakatoshi itu (Kageyama bisa mengetahui nama sang pemain dari penggemar yang mengelu-ngelukan pemuda tersebut). Kageyama heran dengan otaknya sendiri. Kenapa di saat tengah menatap beberapa pemuda pemain basket, dia justru membayangkan mereka memegang bola voli? Dari mana datangnya bayangan tersebut?

Tak tertarik dengan basket dan teringat masih dikejar waktu, Kageyama kembali berlari. Sialnya, jalan yang biasa dilalui Kageyama ditutup karena ada perbaikan. Mau tak mau, pemuda itu harus melewati jalanan sepi yang memutar lebih jauh. Berdecih, Kageyama tak berbasa-basi untuk kembali berlari.

Kageyama bukan pemuda penakut. Namun, entah kenapa dia merasa atmosfer di sekitarnya kian berubah. Rumah demi rumah mulai tak tampak, digantikan pepohonan yang masih asri berdiri. Panas mentari diredakan sang angin. Suara gagak terdengar nyaring meski keberadaannya tak terlihat tengah bertengger di dahan mana pun. Kaki Kageyama lantas berhenti ketika mendengar suara bola yang memantul. Pemuda berambut hitam menengok ke kiri, memperhatikan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tengah bermain voli sendirian. Wajah pemuda mungil itu tampak lesu, murung.

"Bermain voli sendirian? Yang benar saja!" Gumam Kageyama. Voli bukanlah olahraga yang bisa dimainkan seorang diri. Kau membutuhkan kawan dan lawan untuk menghadang atau menerima bola.

Kasihan pun tak ada yang bisa Kageyama perbuat. Maka dari itu, Kageyama tetap meneruskan perjalanannya, berlari melewati lapangan voli tersebut.

* * *

Sekembalinya latihan _karate_ , Kageyama melalui rute yang juga dia lalui saat berangkat. Tak ada siapa pun yang menemaninya tentu saja, mengingat hanya dialah yang tinggal di lain wilayah. Kageyama kembali bertemu dengan anak mungil tersebut. Dia masih bermain bola voli sendirian. Melihat jam di pergelangan tangan, seketika Kageyama bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tak ada rumah di sekitar sana. Apakah anak itu bukan manusia? Hantu barangkali …? Kageyama mulai bergulat dengan pikirannya. Haruskah dia mengambil jurus seribu langkah ataukah menghampiri anak tersebut, yang mungkin saja tengah tersesat?

"Oi," panggil Kageyama.

Anak itu tidak menyahut, masih asyik bermain sendirian. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Kageama melangkah mundur. Dia tak ingin ambil pusing untuk memikirkan si pemuda jingga. Kakinya berlari sendiri di luar kendali, seakan mengingatkan sang pemuda bahwa sepertinya anak itu bukanlah manusia.

* * *

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama berbalik, melihat sirat kebingungan terpancar dari wajah Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi adalah ketua klub komik. Mereka tak dekat. Hanya saja, secara kebetulan, mereka merupakan teman sekelas.

Kemudian, tatapan kebingungan Yamaguchi berasal dari benda yang tengah Kageyama pegang. Dia memegang bola voli. Pemuda berambut hitam mengambilnya dari gudang gedung olahraga di sela waktu latihan _karate_. Tentu saja melihat _karateka_ memegang bola voli bukanlah hal biasa. Yamaguchi saja sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan dengan bola itu?"

"Memegangnya. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kaulakukan di gedung olahraga? Seingatku, 'markas' klubmu berada di ruang kesenian."

Yamaguchi menggaruk kepala. "Aku sedang mencari bola voli untuk dijadikan referensi menggambar."

Kebetulan macam apa ini? Apa ini pertanda bahwa olahraga voli akan semakin digandrungi? Semoga saja tidak sampai mengalahkan popularitas _karate_. Kageyama cukup cemas.

Jika ditanya kenapa sang pemuda memegang bola voli, jawabannya adalah anak itu. Anak berambut jingga yang dia temui kemarin hari saat berlatih _karate_ di suatu tempat. semenjak pertemua mereka yang bahkan baru sehari, Kageyama merasa lekat dengan sosoknya. Kageyama merasa bahwa senyuman dan tawa lebih cocok menghiasi wajah sang pemuda ketimbang kesedihan. Namun, Kageyama sendiri tak ingin secara sengaja berjalan ke lokasi itu lagi. Dia tak ingin mengingkari rasa takutnya.

Kageyama lantas teringat sosok Yamaguchi yang masih berdiri setia di depannya. Seakan ada lampu yang menyalakan ide cemerlang di otak, Kageyama menyeringai.

"Hei, Yamaguchi. Kaubilang kau membutuhkan referensi untuk komik barumu yang membahas voli, bukan?"

* * *

"Tempat apa ini, Kageyama?" Kageyama merasa sedikit risih ketika tangan Yamaguchi menggandeng lengannya erat. "Seperti tempat berhantu."

Imbuhan sang pemuda pucat membuat Kageyama sontak membatu. Tolong, sang pemuda berambut hitam memohon, jangan mengingatkannya bahwa tempat ini menyeramkan. Kageyama dilemma antara rasa takut dan penasaran.

Suara gagak terdengar kembali. Namun, tetap saja, dicari di mana pun, eksistensi gagak tersebut tak ada. Dari mana suara ini berasal sebenarnya? Rasanya, suara gagak ini seperti _background_ musik film horor. Suara pantulan bola terdengar semakin jelas setiap kali langkah dua pemuda tertiti mendekati lapangan voli yang sudah tak terurus. Lagi-lagi, anak itu tampak murung. Dia melemparkan bola voli dan mengambilnya kembali. Terus seperti itu.

"Dia … manusia?" Tunjuk Yamaguchi.

Bahu Kageyama berkedik. "Entah. Aku sendiri tidak berusaha memastikannya. Tapi selama tidak mengganggu kita, kau bisa menjadikan anak itu sebagai referensi, bukan?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk. Dia melipat lutut, menggambar postur sang pemuda jingga ditemani Kageyama. Keduanya menatap anak yang tak juga mengalihkan perhatian dari bola voli. Anak itu seakan larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

* * *

"Apa-apaan itu, Kageyama?" Yamaguchi menertawakan sang pemuda.

Mereka hendak pergi ke lapangan voli usang. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Kali ini, Kageyama mengenakan caping, _boots_ , dan sarung tangan. Tak lupa, dia juga menggenggam sabit di tangan kiri dan keranjang di tangan kanan.

"Aku berniat membereskan lapangan voli itu agar terlihat layak untuk menjadi lapangan bermain voli lagi."

Yamaguchi mendengus. Senyuman tak juga luput dari wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan dia dan Kageyama menjadi dekat. Semenjak menjadikan bocah berambut jingga sebagai referensi, dia dan Kageyama jadi sering pergi ke lapangan voli mistis itu bersama. Mereka tak berbuat banyak, hanya ada dirinya yang menggambar lekuk sang pemuda jingga dan Kageyama yang duduk diam memandangi permainan voli pemuda itu.

Sedikit banyak, Yamaguchi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kageyama mulai terobsesi dengan sang anak dan voli. Pemuda itu kini bahkan berani absen dari kegiatan klubnya, _karate_ , hanya untuk belajar bermain voli. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Yamaguchi duga. Cukup disayangkan memang, mengingat Kageyama dijuluki calon _karate_ kebanggaan Jepang. Namun, ini keputusan sang pemuda. Yamaguchi tahu bahwa obsesi bisa mengubah persepsi setiap manusia. Yamaguchi sendiri diam-diam mulai sering melemparkan bola voli di ruang klubnya. Seharusnya, hal tersebut membuat dia bisa lebih mudah menggambar adegan bertanding. Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Yamaguchi mulai menelantarkan komiknya dan semakin menambah frekuensi berlatih voli. Pertanyaannya, dia ini ingin menjadi komikus yang menggambar komik voli atau pemain voli?

* * *

Tsukishima menghentikan sepedanya. Dia berdecak, menggerutu pada pembatas jalan. Dia harus mengantarkan beberapa pesanan pelanggan toko musik tempat dia bekerja. Namun, tampaknya ada perbaikan jalan. Menengok ke kiri, Tsukishima menatap jalanan lain yang lengang. Pemuda berkacamata tak tunggu waktu untuk berbelok, kembali mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Udara kian menusuk, menandakan musim dingin yang mendekat. Suara manusia mulai memudar, memunculkan kesunyian. Angin menyapu helaian pirang pucat sang pemuda.

Hingga seketika, suara gagak terdengar. Tsukishima menurunkan kaki, terkejut dengan suara gagak yang tak dia ketahui berada di mana. Kepala pemuda berkacamata itu menengadah, mencari sumber suara. Namun, nihil. Tak ada satu pun gagak yang unjuk diri, seakan suara tadi seperti tipuan. Namun, Tsukishima tak mungkin salah dengar. Telinganya yang bahkan disumpal _headset_ saja masih bisa mendengarkan suara tersebut.

Suara gagak yang bergemuruh.

Baru saja hendak menaikkan kaki ke pedal, Tsukishima dikejutkan kembali dengan suara pantulan bola, membuat kepala Tsukishima menoleh. Ditatapnya seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan _gakuran_ hitam. Pemuda itu tengah bermain voli sendirian. Sosok pemuda jinggal yang mau tak mau mengusik keberanian seorang Tsukishima Kei.

"Hei, kau yang di sana!" Tsukishima mencoba memanggil sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu tidak menyahut sama sekali, masih terus memainkan bola voli sendirian. Hal itu membuat Tsukishima menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, mencoba mengusir rasa takut yang spontan mendekapnya. Meski kakinya saat ini terasa berat, sang pemuda berusaha kembali mengayuh sepeda.

* * *

Tsukishima berdecak. Dia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan dan kini kembali berhadapan dengan jalanan lengang yang akan membawanya pada lapangan voli usang, yang kemungkinan dihuni hantu—pemuda berambut jingga. Tunggu, Tsukishima belum memastikan apakah anak itu benar-benar hantu atau hanya manusia tuli yang menyukai voli. Ah, Tsukishima tidak peduli. Mana mau dia memastikan apakah anak itu manusia atau hantu. Memangnya dia _onmyouji_? Tsukishima memilih menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu berniat untuk mengebut sampai melewati lapangan voli tersebut. Dia tidak akan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Dia akan terus menatap ke depan dan mengayuh sepedanya kencang.

Hanya ada satu lampu yang menerangi jalanan dan lapangan voli itu tampak benar-benar gelap dengan cahaya yang kian remang, tidak menjangkau seisi lapangan. Tsukishima berusaha tidak terpancing rasa penasarannya untuk memastikan keberadaan sang anak. Namun, entah bagaimana, rantai sepeda sang pemuda terlepas tepat ketika dia berada di sisi lapangan. Tsukishima jatuh tersungkur dari sepedanya. Kini, pemuda itu berdebat dengan batinnya. Haruskah dia membetulkan rantai sepedanya di sini, menggotong sepedanya pergi, atau berlari meninggalkan sepedanya? Hari sudah malam dan dia mungkin saja ketinggalan jadwal kereta terakhir malam ini. Dia tidak mungkin berjalan kaki sejauh empat stasiun, bukan? Dia bukan atlet, mana kuat dia berlari sejauh itu.

Mengabaikan rasa perih di sikutnya, sang pemuda berjongkok dan mulai membetulkan rantai sepedanya. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke lapangan voli. Sosok pemuda jingga itu tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan, menghadap Tsukishima. Bola voli berada di dalam dekapan sang pemuda. Jujur saja, dipandang lekat begitu membuat tubuh Tsukishima merinding luar biasa, terlebih dia tahu bahwa pemuda yang memandangnya jelas bukan manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang sebegitu beraninya sampai bermain bola voli malam hari di tempat sesepi ini.

"Hei, kau tak perlu melepaskan rantai sepedaku jika ingin ditemani."

Beberapa menit kemudian rantai sepeda Tsukishima kembali terpasang, tapi sang pemuda tak serta-merta beranjak. Pemuda itu justru berjalan memasuki arena lapangan, keheranan dengan kondisi lapangan usang yang tampak terawat. Tak ada ilalang yang tumbuh di sana. Tak ada dedaunan yang menimbun permukaan lapangan, seolah ada oang yang berbaik hati mau mengurusnya.

"Lapangan ini … siapa yang mengurusnya?" Tsukishima bertanya pada sang pemuda jingga.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, masih menjahit bibirnya dan menyimpan banyak kata. Dia ikut memutari lapangan, mengikuti Tsukishima.

Merasa bahwa dia tengah melakukan tindakan yang bodoh, berada di lapangan bersama makhluk entah apa, Tsukishima memilih kembali menaiki sepedanya. Namun, sebelum beranjak, dia sempat mengerling pada pemuda jingga di lapangan dan merundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

* * *

Sugawara belakangan ini dikejutkan dengan sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat berjalan di depannya. Pemuda itu hadir siang dan malam, menunjuk beberapa belokan dan jalanan, seakan menyuruh Sugawara mengikutinya. Awalnya, pemuda berambut perak berpikir bahwa sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya halusinasi. Namun, kini sang pemuda sadar, pemuda itu benar-benar tampak di netranya. Sang pemuda mengenakan seragam voli. Mata hitam bulat dan alis tebal sang pemuda sedikit banyak memberikan kesan familiar. Laksana keduanya pernah bertemu entah di mana. Sugawara mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pemuda tersebut. Namun, tak ada tanggapan. Dia hanya menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Sugawara, tanpa berniat memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah kau ini roh?" Tanya Sugawara sembari berjalan mengikuti sosok tersebut.

Napas sang pemuda mulai tersengal. Dia telah berjalan jauh, bahkan menaiki perbukitan. Sebuah papan penanda jalan menghentikan langkah Sugawara. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang berbelok, memasuki jalanan lain yang lebih sempit. Kiri dan kanan Sugawara adalah area persawahan. Sugawara bisa melihat mentari yang mulai terlelap, berwarna jingga dengan rona ungu di sekitarnya. Mata Sugawara lantas dihadapkan pada pemandangan pepohonan lebat yang terlihat di depan sana. Sosok itu tak juga berhenti. Dia masih berjalan, mengisyaratkan agar Sugawara tetap mengikutinya.

Kaki sang pemuda berambut hitam terhenti. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah lapangan yang dihuni seorang pemuda berambut jingga. Pemuda itu tengah memantulkan bola voli dengan tubuh memunggungi Sugawara. Ketika sang pemuda perak baru saja hendak bertanya perihal sang pemuda jingga pada pemuda di depannya, sosok pemuda berambut hitam enyah.

* * *

Sugawara tak tahu alasan kenapa dia memasuki toko perlengkapan olahraga. Dia tidak berminat dengan olahraga apa pun. Tubuh kecilnya sejak kecil telah dia pakai untuk berlatih bermain piano dan bukannya untuk berolahraga. Terlebih, dia tidak tertarik pada voli. Oleh sebab itu, dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang berjalan memasuki toko dan pergi ke bagian voli. Lebih bingung lagi ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan wajah familiar. Seorang pemuda cepak yang wajahnya sering muncul di poster sebagai anggota band kini ada di hadapan Sugawara. Pemuda bernama Tanaka itu tengah memilih bola voli, menggumamkan beberapa merk bola voli.

Sang pemuda perak tak tahu kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang bisa sok dekat dengan siapa pun. Namun, kepada sang pemuda plontos, Sugawara seolah bisa bicara apa saja.

"Sebaiknya kau memilih bola yang itu." Sugawara menunjuk bola berwarna hijau.

Keduanya lantas terlibat perkenalan dan membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan voli.

* * *

Ujian baru saja usai, membuat Kageyama dan Yamaguchi baru bisa mengunjungi lapangan voli yang mereka urus selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Selain itu, jalanan yang baisa Kageyama lalui untuk sama ke gedung _karate_ sudah dibetulkan. Tak ada lagi alasan bagi Kageyama untuk repot-repot mengambil rute lebih jauh dengan melewati lapangan voli tersebut.

Keduanya mengayuh kaki dengan anpas terengah. Bagaimana kabar lapangan tersebut? Mereka absen menunjukkan batang hidung selama satu bulan lamanya, tentu rerumputan di sekitar saja sudah kembali tumbuh panjang, bukan? Bagaimana kabar anak berambut jingga itu? Apa dia masih muncul di sana sembari bermain voli? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi benak Kageyama. Rasa apa yang bergeliat di dalam hatinya? Rasa rindukah? Rasa cemaskah?

Kaki Kageyama sontak berhenti. Matanya terbelalak saat menyaksikan lapangan voli diisi beberapa manusia. Ada pemuda berambut perak, pemuda _blond_ penjaga toko musik, dan beberapa sosok yang entah kenapa terasa familiar mengisi vista Kageyama. Lapangan itu kini jauh dari kata usang. Lantainya begitu bersih, rerumputan dipangkas habis, dan beberapa bagian diganti. Betul-betul disulap menjadi lapangan voli layak pakai.

Anehnya lagi, orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana memegang bola voli masing-masing.

Mereka saling berkenalan, mengungkapkan alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada di sana. Jawaban mereka nyaris sama. Mereka melihat pemuda jingga yang membuat mereka memendam ketertarikan pada voli.

Kageyama terkekeh. Dia menatap bola voli di tangannya dan angkat bicara.

"Hei, bukankah pemuda berambut jingga itu tampak kesepian? Apakah ini berarti kita semua seharusnya bermain voli bersama? Maksudku, voli tidak bisa dimainkan seorang diri, bukan?"

Beberapa kepala mengangguk. Mereka terpecah menjadi dua tim. Kageyama kini memegang bola, berniat melakukan _serve_. Ketika hendak melompat, seluruh mata yang ada di sana dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda jingga yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat tinggi di depan Kageyama. Sosok mungil itu terlihat seperti terbang. Kini, pemuda itu tidak lagi mengenakan _gakuran_. Dia mengenakan seragam voli dengan tulisan " _Karasu_ ". Karasuno? Bukankah itu nama sekolah di Miyagi yang beberapa puluh tahun silam sudah dihancurkan dan berganti nama?

Sang pemuda berambut jingga kembali mendarat, membuyarkan lamunan beberapa orang. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap Kageyama. Bola mata pekat sang pemuda membulat ketika sang pemuda jingga mengulaskan senyuman lebar.

"Terima kasih, _King_!"

Suara gagak terdengar bergemuruh. Kali ini, di atas kepala beberapa orang itu berterbangan gagak-gagak. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kageyama bisa melihat sumber suara yang sempat membuat dirinya ketakutan. Gagak-gagak itu terbang memutari mereka, seolah tengah menyambut mereka, merayakan suatu perjumpaan lintas waktu yang terjadi.

Permainan diteruskan, mengantarkan beberapa manusia pada rasa lelah yang membuat mereka jatuh terduduk. Meski kelelahan, mereka semua sependapat, voli adalah olahraga yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Hingga saat ini, setelah pergi ke beberapa lokasi untuk mencari tahu identitas sang pemuda, mereka tak tahu nama atau siapa sesungguhnya pemuda itu. Informasi mengenai Karasuno sudah dibumihanguskan. Dokumen mengenai lulusan mereka sudah berubah menjadi abu dan entah terbang ke mana.

Andaikan saja mereka tahu …ada beberapa orang yang tidak mengalami reinkarnasi. Ada beberapa di antara tim Karasuno yang terlahir kembali, tapi ada juga yang tidak. Pemuda berambut jingga adalah salah satunya. Namun, dia masih muncul di sini, di era kini, karena ingin mengingatkan mantan tim Karasuno, mengingatkan kecintaan mereka pada voli. Dia hadir kembali untuk itu.

Bahkan hingga kini, bayangan sosok jingga itu masih sering muncul. Dia akan muncul tiba-tiba di tengah pemuda-pemuda yang berlatih bersama. Dia akan muncul dan membeirkan seulas senyuman sebelum kembali menghilang di antara cahaya. Anak itulah yang menjadi alasan pemuda-pemuda tersebut bergabung dengan tim voli sekolah mereka masing-masing, mengesampingkan aktivitas yang mereka jalani sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi di antara mereka yang berpikir bahwa sang pemuda jingga adalah hantu. Hantu muncul di antara kegelapan. Namun, pemuda itu bisa muncul, bahkan di bawah pendar _cahaya_ (hinata). Sosoknya akan tampak menyilaukan, melompat begitu tinggi di antara pemain menjulang.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
